User blog:Ant1pr0t0n/EarthBound Resources
Hello again! It's Ant1pr0t0n here in my second blog post! Similar to my previous blog post ''Mother 3'' Resources, this is a compilation of the best resources for the wiki articles about EarthBound topics. If you feel I missed something major or a link is broken (or even grammar mistakes, if you so choose), just leave a message about it in the comments and I'll do my best to put it in. So, without further ado, I proudly present to you: excellent resources for the EarthBound Wiki editor in you! (And a warning before I start: most things listed that involve downloading stuff to your computer are large files, so make sure you're ready before downloading mounds of information to your hard drive.) Emulator Before I start, just remember that pirating games is bad and that I can't condone it. Now, with that out of the way, let's go! *ZSNES **This is the one I personally use; it's pretty good despite the claims that it is a public beta on their website. And speaking of that, look! They even list "Earthbound" on the front page! Admittedly, I'm only familiar with "EarthBound", but that's close enough, isn't it? *SNES9X **I don't use this one, but I've heard good things about it. Not as many as for ZSNES, but still good things. *I regret not being able to list byuu's bsnes here, as he seems pretty cool and has an emulator designed for people with higher-end computers (sadly, not mine) that want accuracy in emulating (see his article here). However, it only loads SNES game files ending in .sfc, and I haven't seen any EarthBound ROMs ending in that file format. Game *Google **Obviously, I cannot legally provide a link to a ROM of EarthBound, but I can link to Google. Just use common sense about what to search for to find what you are looking for (that phrase sounded a lot deeper in my head). Maps *[http://starmen.net/mother2/maps/ The maps of EarthBound] **This main link here (the other maps appear to have touched up with added in sprites and info) is the "Full EarthBound Map". However, be warned: while unmodified, this picture is MASSIVE. It has all the maps in the game stored as they are in the game, and is 10.2 MB. My internet connection and computer practically weep tears of blood if I try to do anything with it. *This walkthrough by Starmen.net **As I will also mention in the 'Other Information' section, this walkthrough also has the links to maps at the top of the pages. Script *[http://starmen.net/mother2/gameinfo/script/ The text of EarthBound] **Here is a link to two pages with most of the text in EarthBound. However, just so you know: the first link has the control codes, and you probably don't want that unless you're hacking EarthBound. Sprites *[http://starmen.net/mother2/images/game/ The sprites of EarthBound] **This page can get you access to most, if not all, the sprites. The page itself shows a lot of sprites, in-battle and out-of-battle, in .png format, and the 3 links at the bottom (you can ignore the 2nd one, though) have even more sprites. Oddly, the ones here are saved as .gif, which I can only guess is to make creating the animated sprites in the 3rd file easier. Other Information *[http://walkthrough.starmen.net/earthbound/ The EarthBound walkthrough by Starmen.net] **This is an excellent play-by-play walkthrough. As a bonus, as I mentioned earlier, there are maps here also. There's also character lists, enemy lists with info on each enemy, and even more stuff that you can see for yourself. (Just click on the link! If you say you did, why are you still reading this?) *[http://starmen.net/mother2/ebdb/ The EarthBound Database (EBDB)] **If you weren't drooling in excitement about the previous link, you will for this one. If you want to know something, it's here. About an enemy? About an item? About a PSI move? About a shop and what they sell? All here. Information galore. *PK Hack/JHack **"But Ant1pr0t0n", you might be saying, "what if I want to find information directly from the game itself?" With PK Hack (formerly JHack), you can. If you download this and basically use it on a ROM of EarthBound you may or may not have, it extracts the info from the ROM so you know it's right. I remember one incident distinctly where the source I was using (I think it was EBDB) claimed that an enemy dropped its item 0/128 of the time. After doing a double-take, I used the program PK Hack to find the much more sensical number of 2/128. **And a bonus; if you want to make your own fangame with this, you can. The PK Hack section of Starmen.net's forums has some good info to start you off on this mighty quest. I would also like to apologize in advance for the hours of your free time I just murdered by providing that idea. So, that concludes my second blog post about resources for the EarthBound wiki pages. Again, if you have a change you want made, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do! ---Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 04:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:EarthBound Category:Blog posts